Goth Murder?
by Kingofreaks
Summary: When someone tells Lucy they're going to kill Luan, will anyone believe her? More importantly will she be able to prevent it?


"I'm thinking of killing your sister"

Those were the words that had started it all.

Lucy had been hanging out in the backyard with her sister's girlfriend Maggie.

They were watching as Luan practised her escape act but she seemed to be having some trouble and was distracted.

It was the calm casualness with which Maggie spoke the words that caused Lucy to almost ignore her.

But when Maggie shot her an inquisitive look Lucy just nodded assuming it was the dark girls sense of humour.

"Which one," Lucy sighed understanding the sentiment having quarreled with her sisters often enough.

"Luan," Maggie said as if the answer were obvious they both turned to look where Luan standing on a makeshift stage struggling against ropes and chains.

Though her older sister was wearing a face mask similar to movie villain Hannibal Lecter, Lucy was sure Luan wore a big smile underneath.

"She's my sister so I understand but you chose to subject yourself to her," Lucy said still trying to understand the joke, "Has something changed between you."

"No," Maggie said as she gave Luan a passive thumbs up to encourage her as she continued to writhe against her self inflicted bindings, "In fact things have never been better, which is why it's the perfect time."

This joke was getting old and Lucy didn't like it but Maggie continued, "She'll make a good sacrifice, tomorrow night will be a new moon the perfect night for the ritual."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lucy asked unsure what else to say.

"I'm not sure," Maggie said giving Lucy her full attention, "Maybe because I think you can appreciate it, maybe I just wanted to share it with someone, or maybe.'

The older goth paused for emphasis as a

grim smile over took her face, "because no one will believe you."

"No one will believe what?", Lucy actually jumped while Maggie turned calmly to see Luan had succeeded in escaping.

"Are you two planning a camping trip," the oldest girl asked nervously, "Because it seems pretty in tents."

Trying to think of a way to warn her sister Maggie beat Lucy to the punch, "I was just telling Lucy here how I plan to murder you."

For a moment Lucy thought Luan understood what was going on but then her face broke into a smile and she began to laugh, "Oh Maggie you really slay me!"

"We really need to work on an act together you would make an amazing straight man," Luan said starting to lead Maggie away.

"That sounds like a contradiction in terms," Maggie said as she accepted Luans hand, the statement only resulting in another laugh from the comedian.

"Luan I . . .", Lucy tried to think how to explain that she didn't think Maggie bluffing.

"Sorry Lucy," Luan said turning back to her sister, "Was there something you needed because I was going to help Maggie with her homework."

"Yes, Lucy," Maggie said a sickly smile on her face, "Was there something you wanted to say?"

Intimidated by the older goth Lucy quivered a moment before looking away, "Nevermind it's nothing."

With that the older girls left Lucy in a fog of her own cowardice; Maggie was right no one would believe her but that didn't mean she couldn't save her sister, she hoped.

The next day Lucy felt like she had a darker cloud hanging over her then usual.

Even after she'd gotten permission from her parents to sleep in her coffin she hadn't gone into that dark night easily.

That day school had dragged even more than usual she couldn't shake the feeling that Luan's life was in imminent danger.

During lunch she had called an emergency meeting of the Morticians Club select committee and for once was glad Maggie had declined her invitation to join.

Without going into detail she posed a hypothetical about human sacrifice and her friends as usual had been a wealth of knowledge.

On top of confirming what Maggie had already said about the new moon and relationship between the sacrificed and sacrificer; they gave her a rash of new troubling thought.

Apparently a sacrifice did not merely die a physical death but a spiritual one as their soul was often consumed by the deity being invoked.

On her darkest day Lucy had never considered destroying even her worst enemies for all eternity let alone her siblings even Lynn.

When she got home from school that day she stuck to Luan's side like a black thorn.

Even after Luan had let slip to her that Maggie was apparently very busy getting ready for something and couldn't come over.

With some weight of her shoulders Lucy still forced herself to be subjected to all of Luan's whims because it meant keeping a close eye on her.

That had included listening to all of her new material with and without Mister Coconuts.

After dinner that evening when she felt the threat had passed Lucy decided to turn in early rather then joining the family for the monotony of the Dream Boat, it really had been an exhausting day.

That night around eleven Lucy woke feeling restless and decided to get a midnight snack.

Leaving her room she was careful not to wake Lynn and quieted her pet bat Fangs when he began to screech with promises she would return shortly.

As she snuck some of Leni's leftover minestrone careful to frame another sibling for the theft she realized how immature she had been.

Tiptoeing up the stairs she chastised herself for falling for Maggie's joke Luan had probably put her up to it.

Still something drew her to her artistically inclined elder sisters room.

Careful to check for trip wires the way Lana had shown her Lucy entered cautiously, looking to the other side of the room where she saw a familiar lump on the lower bunk.

It was not uncommon during her midnight strolls to check up on all her family members while they slept but Lucy noticed something that made her heart skip a beat.

Luan's unconscious form did not appear to be breathing, she rushed over to check on her sister was she to late had Maggie been successful?

In doing so she hit a trip wire but ignored it and pulled back Luan's sheets to be reveal the hideous painted on smile of Mister Coconuts and a pile of pillows.

Simultaneously she heard what could only be described as the sizzle of electricity and the low shriek of her sister Luna.

"I can explain!," Luna said a bit too loudly looking over the edge while Lucy looked up at her bewildered.

"Oh Luce is just you," Luna said calming down, "You gave me a right fright you did luv."

Staring at her for a moment Lucy had forgotten why she was there in the first place but the panic hit her.

Hoping the tremble she was feeling didn't come out in her words, Lucy looked up and asked, "Where is Luan?"

"Don't worry lil' gloomster, Maggie has something special planned for her," Luna said with a glee evident in her voice, "I'm covering for her in case the 'rent's notice her absence."

The tremble began to evolve into a violent whole body shake, something special that could only mean one thing Lucy thought suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Oh, but could you not let her know I fell asleep," Luna asked not noticing Lucy's slow decline into terror, "I want Luan to owe me so in the future I can take Sam somewhere."

Feeling as if her legs were about to give out from under her Lucy sat on Luan's bed, she felt as if she were about to start crying.

Finally taking notice that something wasn't right Luna descended in one swift movement landing silently like a cat.

Sitting next to Lucy she patted her for her younger sister to sit in her lap.

In another circumstance Lucy might have been offended she might only be fifth from the youngest but that didn't mean she wanted to treated like a baby.

Right now however she welcomed any comfort she could get, they sat there for a moment before Luna asked, "I might not be as poetic as Luan but if I can still listen brah."

Time was running out the big digital clock in the room read eleven thirteen, if Maggie intended to follow through on her threat today then time was running out.

Looking up at Luna, she cleared her throat, "I need to tell you something and I need you to take me seriously and not dismiss me because I embrace the darker parts of life."

A look of curiosity and maybe pride spread across Luna's face, Lucy felt her sister sit up a little straighter, "I might not embrace it to the same extent as you," Luna said looking for the right words, "But I understand the darkness is equal in importance to the light and if I've ever been dismissive of you I want you to know I'm sorry lil' dude" she ended by throwing the sign of the goats and bowing her head in respect.

"Okay," Lucy said concisely, "I think Maggie is going to kill Luan."

She waited for Luna to say something or worst of all laugh, but her sister didn't blink didn't even flinch just motioned for Lucy to continue.

When the entire tale had been recounted Luna kind of shrugged her younger sister off and stood quietly for a moment before grabbing one of the pillows off of Luan's bed.

Lucy watched as she then held it to her own face and screamed into to for what must have been a solid minute.

Tossing the pillow aside she indicated to Lucy that she was good then at a little above a whisper Luna began to rant, "Dude I knew there was something I didn't trust about that girl,"

Also beginning to pace Luna continued, "Sam said it was all in my head that as long as she made Luan happy then how much harm can she be."

"Well now I have to stop a Psycho Killer," Luna said finally coming to a stop.

"Do you think we should wake the others or maybe mom and dad?" Lucy still surprised that Luna had actually believed her.

"Naw Luce," Luna said shaking her head, "I believe you but convincing the rent's might take too much time."

"Plus on the off chance Maggie isn't pulling a Helter-Skelter I wouldn't want to get Luan in trouble for sneaking out," Luna added.

Lucy nodded in agreement Luna didn't have to mention it but she was remind of the time Lincoln had become convinced Bobby was cheating on Lori.

That had landed them all with egg on there face, especially Luna for accusing Bobby of cheating with a dog.

"What do you think we should do we only have," glancing at clock Lucy quivered again, "Thirty minutes and we don't even know where they are."

"Don't worry," Luna said calmly, "I overheard them talking and I've got a good idea where they are."

After climbing out the window on a rope ladder Lana had previously provided the punk rocker they were able to grab a lift from Luna's roadie Chunk with twenty minutes to spare.

"Thanks Chunk," Luna said as she Lucy jumped out of his van, "Glad you were conscience."

"No problem luv," the older musician said, "A top notch roadie predicts the needs of the talent."

Lucy might have been suspicious about what kind of night time activity Luna would be up to that would have Chunk ready at a moment's notice but she was too preoccupied with Luan's fate.

"Here we are," Luna announced, "the Royal Woods Cemetery, if Luan were here she'd make a joke about people dying to get in."

Then Lucy and Luna turned in opposite directions and said, "Come on, I know a way in."

"What do you mean? how?" they both asked each other, finally Luna raised a hand and broke the cycle.

"Some of my older friends come here to. . ." Luna paused a moment and Lucy knew her sister was disneyfying her answer, "rock out", she finished with a crooked grin.

"The Mortician's club and I toured some of the crypts here," Lucy said also not being completely honest, "The best entrance is this way."

"I don't know lil' dude," Luna said clearly thinking her direction was better but giving, "I think we need to split up."

"Split up?" Lucy asked the tremble in her voice audible, usually the night was her friend and the surroundings of eternal rest comforting but knowing what lay ahead she found herself afraid.

"Look Lucy," Luna said putting a hand on her shoulder, "If it were one of the other sibs I'd agree that splitting up is a slasher movie one-o-one mistake."

"But not even Lynn in her ninja gear can't move with more stealth then you," Luna said boosting the young Goths confidence, "I mean it's like your one with the darkness, its righteous!"

Gaining back a bit of her courage Lucy straightened up a bit and nodded but was still uncertain.

Seeing her sister still wasn't quite convinced Luna continued by asking Lucy for her cellphone, then putting a lock screen on her own number she handed it back.

"Here as soon as you find her just call hit call, you don't even have to say anything," Luna said encouragingly, "Then I'll hone in on your signal and rush into the rescue!"

This was enough encouragement to get her going, but to be safe Lucy broke her normal emotional restraint and have Luna a hug just in case they weren't too meet again.

When they separated Lucy didn't so much break into a run as walked with purpose as if hellhounds were nipping at her heels.

Even in the dark Lucy easily found the break in the fence that she and her friends had previously discovered.

Quickly through the fence and into the yard she dove for cover behind the nearest monument and quickly realized she had no idea where to start looking.

She started to head in the direction of the older graves where she suspected Luna would be but the noticed a flickering of light coming from behind the old mausoleums on the top of the hill.

Climbing up, ducking from one memorial to the next she cursed herself for not taking Lynn up on her offer to exercise together.

Once at the top of the hill she could hear a voice chanting, though she didn't recognise any of the words, she knew it was Latin both from her own studies and being Lisa's sister.

Edging along the side of one of the tombs Lucy peeked around the corner almost gasped.

In between the rows of mausoleums there was a clearing that looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

In the clearing a large pentagram had been carved into the earth with a candle at each point and in the centre staked to the ground was her missing sister.

Resisting the urge to dash to her side Lucy snatched up her phone and attempted to alert Luna, but the message wouldn't go through.

A pox on this towns lack of signal, Lucy thought, this was definitely to be a subject of discussion for the Mortician's Club; mourners had a right to cellphone reception.

That's when she realized the chanting she'd heard earlier had stopped, "You can put your phone away," a voice said from right behind her.

To become one of the startled rather then the cause was a new experience for Lucy; one she didn't appreciate as she jumped.

Having snuck up on her Maggie was staring at her with a smug look of satisfaction holding up an electronic device, "Signal jammer, no help will be coming."

Continuing as if not paying attention Maggie snickered, "Unless of course you wanted to document your sisters final performance; alas she'll merely be a volunteer, assistant at best."

Knowing she couldn't contact Luna, Lucy had to hope her sister found them which meant stalling, "Your monologuing, perhaps Luan is rubbing off on you,"

"Touche," Maggie said a brief flash of annoyance, "But that will soon be solved permanently."

Both their gazes turned to where Luan lay unmoving, "She isn't dead. . . yet" Maggie said predicting Lucy's question.

"Just asleep," Maggie said walking towards the restrained comedian, "You Loud girls really can't resist chocolate."

Brimstone, Lucy thought angrily, Luan really never had stood a shot if she and her sisters had one collective weakness it was chocolate.

"Why haven't you done it yet?" Lucy asked stalling but also feeling a bit of morbid curiosity.

"Because," Maggie explained with a glint in her eyes, "I was waiting for you."

"I expected you to be here sooner," Maggie said crouching next to Luan suddenly holding a dagger Lucy could have sworn she didn't have earlier.

She held her breath as she watched Maggie gently trace the blade around her sisters neck and desperately tried to remember any of the martial arts moves she'd watched Lynn endlessly practice.

Then in an act that surprised Lucy, Maggie removed the knife without causing injury, instead passing the knife in her direction.

"Why are giving me this?" Lucy asked cautiously accepting the blade wondering if she had it in her to turn it back on Maggie.

"Tonight wasn't just some impulsive act I've actually been thinking about this for quite some time now," Maggie said apparently completely at ease with Lucy holding the blade.

"If I sacrificed Luan, I'm sure my act of betrayal would result in me receiving quite a bit of power," Maggie with greed in her eyes, "however if I corrupted you and then you committed the sacrifice then we could equally get double that amount of power."

Maggie stared at her looking for an reaction, the knife suddenly felt like a lead weight in Lucy's hand.

She'd always dreamed of being able to make people notice her, pay attention to her, take her seriously but she gazed at Luan the decision was the easiest thing in the world.

"Never!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs and throwing the weapon into the darkness, "The quest for power may have twisted you but I would never hurt my sister!"

"What a shame," Maggie said sighing clearly disappointed before producing a second dagger.

As Lucy prepared to charge the older girl with everything she had something happened that seemed to catch both girls off guard.

While they'd been distracted a mysterious fog had begun to close in from all directions, all the candles which had been the only source of light flickered out as if on cue.

Suddenly dozens of glowing orbs appeared around them, "Who dares attempt to spill innocent blood on this sacred resting ground!"

The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, Lucy was frozen by fear, she was witnessing a full on spectral manifestation, it was what she'd always wanted wasn't it?

With a tremor in her voice Maggie broke the haunting silence that had followed, "I Maggie, Lady of Darkness am the one who has trespassed against you I beseech your mercy."

"Silence mortal!," The voice echoed causing both Maggie and Lucy to wince, "You call yourself a lady but you are a mere child, and what of this one?"

Several of the glowing orbs broke from there positions and began to circle Lucy before blinking out of existence.

Glancing at Lucy, Maggie shook her head dismissively, "She is no one, just a kid."

The darkness seemed to consider Maggie's words carefully before speaking next, "It is clear you are corrupt to your very core but the child is not pure of heart either, I sense darkness in her."

It was true Lucy thought to herself, the mere fact she had hesitated when Maggie had given her the knife; but she was not given time to reflect.

"It would be far too great a risk to let either of you leave this place!," the voice raged, ignoring Maggie's pleas for mercy, "I will manifest an emissary based upon your fears to do away with you!"

Suddenly the orbs turned red and began to pulsate violently, for a moment there was silence but that was soon banished by a loud consistent mechanical roar.

A figure stepped out from between the tombs and Lucy recognised it almost immediately as the Harvester a character from a movie her parents didn't know she'd seen.

It walked menacingly towards them wielding a chainsaw, the pulsing orbs creating a strobe light effect making each motion seem staggered.

Lucy was suddenly taken aback when Maggie grabbed her a bit roughly and stood between her and the on coming threat.

There was no time comprehend this act of altruism as the demon was upon them, the Harvester swung forward with the weapon striking Maggie in the chest.

Only just able to move away as Maggie fell backwards, Lucy was caught in the spray of blood.

As the Harvester stepped forward to meet her, Lucy could only hope that her noble sacrifice would at least spare her sister's.

That's when she felt a voice whisper in her ear, "Hey Lucy, happy Friday the Thirteenth."

Everything came to a halt at that moment, the roar of the chainsaw died, and the orbs disappeared replaced by a spotlight directed at her.

What was happening, Lucy turned to she her fully awake and unrestrained sister Luan beaming at her.

Looking back at Harvester she watched as the fiend removed a mask to reveal Luna who also bore a goofy grin.

Playing a hunch Lucy wiped some of the blood covering her face off and tasted it, betrayed by her own recipe she thought.

Rising from the dead Maggie pulled herself to her feet and discarded several dripping blood bags from her chest.

All three of the older girls looked at her clearly waiting for a reaction.

"That was . . .' staring at them, Lucy struggled to find the right word but looking Luan directly in the eyes she said, "Spooktacular!"

Luan erupted in laughter and Maggie allowed Luna a single crisp high five.

"But why?" Lucy asked still confused.

"After you put so much effort into Halloween, we thought this would only be fright," Luan said smiling, "It was mostly Maggie's idea and Luna handled most of the special effects."

Looking from Luna who gave her finger guns to Maggie who tried to shrug off the credit Lucy felt her face crack into a smile.

Hugging each girl in turn starting with Maggie so that all four of them were now covered in blood Lucy thanked them and then with a devilish grin, "Next Friday the Thirteenth will be my turn."

Speaking for the first time since the charade had reached its climax Maggie allowed a smile to cross her face and said, "We would expect nothing less."

~fin~

?

Authors 's nite: So I admit the title is weak, basically I just called the file goth murder and then thought it was kind of a play on got milk and it's no worse then a lot of crime novel puns.

Anyway hope you enjoyed, comments much appreciated.


End file.
